


In the End

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Advanced Higher English legacy; within a week I had a tezra rima sonnet written based for my OTP off of one lesson.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Advanced Higher English legacy; within a week I had a tezra rima sonnet written based for my OTP off of one lesson.

In the End, I knew you’d be beside me.  
I knew you’d always be there.  
Right at my side when the end we could see.

In the End, I knew you would always care  
Enough to stay and not leave,  
Telling me more than words with a piercing stare.

In the End, I knew better than to grieve,  
Living, for however long,  
As were still together in death’s eve.

In the End, I knew you’d sing our swan song,  
Harmonies of love and pain,  
Angel words to herald the final gong.

In the End, as we lay broken and slain,  
You are my last thought in my blood, heart and brain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, love and cuddles as always


End file.
